Between our lips
by Honeycups
Summary: COMPLETED.Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave her a big hug. “Hey, is that a new perfume you wear? Peppermint, right?” Ginny bit her bottom lip, “Bullocks!” she thought. She hadn’t worn her woollen cardigan since…. NOT HG BUT HHR AND G?: R
1. Chapter 1

**_Nothing belongs to me._**

Between our lips

"Gin, over here!"

Ginny smiled as she located her friends. The two stood at the entrance of King's Cross station waving their hands and yelling to get her attention. She shook her head and made her way through the crowd.

"I'm not deaf you know." She said when she finally managed to reach them. "And, I'm certainly not blind.". She laughed and pointed at Harry's neon green woollen scarf.

"Well," Harry answered and scratched himself on his neck. "She won't let me take it off."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a big hug. "Hey, is that a new perfume you wear? Peppermint, right?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip, "_Bullocks!"_ she thought. She hadn't worn her woollen cardigan since…

_-_

_"I don't get it Gin, how come you don't like that cardigan?" He demanded and stroke her across her spine._

"_Well," she said and sighed. "Everyone in my entire family has one, mum even makes extra large for those who are pregnant! It's madness."_

"_I'm sorry hon, it isn't enough. I don't understand it at all; it's warm, cosy and it smell wonderful." He put his nose on her shoulder and took a deep smell. "It smells you; morning dew…and deep red roses." _

"_No, it doesn't!" she laughed. " It smells peppermint and fresh icy winds, just like you!"_

_-_

She closed her eyes and forced the memory out of her thoughts, she had to move on. "No," she answered and gave Hermione a kiss on her chin. "Colin borrowed my cardigan a couple of weeks ago, guess his scent's still in it. So… shall we go to the car then?"

Fifteen minutes later they sat in the car, on they way to the burrow. It had begun to snow and Hermione was telling them about her practical training as a healer. Ginny wasn't really listening, the sight of the snow falling down in thick layers made her mind fly away to a day about a year earlier…

-

_"What is that?" he said hesitantly and pointed at the snowman in front of him._

"_It's a snowman you prat!" Ginny answered and throw a snowball on him._

"_Ouch, what's that for? It's the ugliest snowman I've ever seen!" _

"_Oh, I'm so tired of you! Can't you look beyond his bumps for once and realize what he really is?" _

"_You mean…like I did with you when I looked beyond your name and realized how much I love you?"_

"_Eer…yeah, right…Oh, I hate you! You always get the last word!" _

_-_

"Ginny?" Hermione said concerned and turned around. "Are you listening?"

"Yes of course I'm…No, sorry, I wasn't." She answered and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't have much sleep last night. Anyways, are everyone still coming?"

"Yep, the burrow will be full this year." Harry said and laughed. "Your mother is really over-exited. According to Ron, she's been preparing the food for two weeks."

"That's my mum. So, it'll be the two of you, Ron, Fred and George of course, Percy…"

"And Bill and Fleur with their twins, oh they're just like their uncles. Then there's Charlie and his Romanian wife Alexia and their baby daughter Daisy. I think that's all."

"And me, mum and dad too. We'll be 16…wicked! So, what have you bought for everyone?"

Hermione listened at Harry and Ginny as they counted the number of people and telling each other about the Christmas presents they'd bought for everyone. She smiled and swung the car into the small road which lead to the burrow. "Ready?" She asked them. "Take a deep breath, we're almost there."

"Everyone!" The sharp voice of Mrs Weasley rang trough the Burrow and everything seemed to stop to listen. "Dinner is served in an hour. Fred, George, please set the table." A unison sigh was heard from behind the Christmas tree which made Ginny burst out into laughter. "And someone must get more wood to the fire." Mrs Weasley continued. "Lets see…Ron, Charlie and Percy, you go. Don't forget to put on warm clothes, it's cold outside."

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. She loved her family, she really did, even though it sometimes was rough being the only girl with six older brothers.

She sat in one of the big windows in the living room; it was her favourite spot were she always seemed to end up, no matter what. This day, Christmas eve, wasn't an exception. She sat there, letting warm hands from the fire and her family melt what she'd spent so long time building up…

_-_

"_Don't let your heart be touched by everything Ginny. Listen to me, I'm serious. I'm telling you this, because I don't want to lose you…I mean when the war begins. It wont be long now… Please Ginny, take this parchment, there says everything you need to know, learn it by heart and then destroy it. I…I got to leave… I love you, always. See you tomorrow, right?"_

_-_

"Ginny, are you all right?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes.

"I'm, just fine Harry." She answered and gave him a vague smile, but the concern didn't leave Harry's face.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't believe you. What's wrong?" he said with a crooked smile. "Come on Gin, you can tell me."

She placed her hand on Harry's and squeezed it tight. She trusted him. She didn't really know why, he wasn't even one of her closest friends. But in some way, he always made her open up and reveal her troubled mind.

"You're right, I'm not fine…I'm devastated. But I don't think you want to hear what's bothering me. You'll… be furious." The tears had finally begun to fall from her eyes and she turned away from Harry.

"Hey, Gin. I'm not Ron, remember?" His words made her burst into a laughter. "I'm here to catch your tears pumpkin, It doesn't matter what is wrong. You can trust me."

"Alright Harry, I'll tell you, but it's a rather long story. It's my deepest secret I'm about to tell you, so please try not to interrupt me."

Harry nodded truthfully and she began her story.

"It all started at the beginning of my 5th year at Hogwarts. To be exact it was when I fell down a stair and ended up in the hospital wing if you remember…..

-

"_Well," Ginny heard Madame Pomfrey say through the white curtains. "That was a tragic accident my dear, I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night for observations." _

_Some protest was heard from the student, but Madame Pomfrey obviously didn't listen. She just gave the student some potion and put him in the bed next to Ginny's._

"_Cheer up young man, you'll at least have some company through the night. I hope you get along. Well, time for dinner. I'll leave you two now, I hope you'll not suffer too much from thepain."_

_She pulled away the curtains and then apparated down to the great hall for dinner. _

_Ginny slowly turned her head to her right and met two fierce grey eyes._

"_Malfoy!" she exclaimed with despise. He was the one she least wanted to spend a night in the hospital wing with. "You?"_

"_Yeah. me." Malfoy answered with a grimace. He was obviously already in pain from the potion. "Was there anything else on your mind, weasel?"_

_She shook her head and turned away, trying to ignore his mean laughter. She didn't want to hear him spit out his usual rubbish about her, her family and her friends. She had had enough of that during the years._

"_Hey, Weasley." Malfoy said after about one hour, he was by now in tremendous pain and had been moaning for the latest 20 minutes. "How…did you…get…here?" He talked with a big effort, and Ginny really felt bad for him, she didn't know why though. He was her deepest enemy, a Malfoy. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes,_

"_I, fell down the stairs at the entrance," she smiled as he burst into a resounding laugh. "Stop it! I was in a hurry and didn't notice the stair coming. And what's **your** story to end up here?"_

"_Quidditch practice, Crabbe shot a bludger on me. That bastard!"_

"_Are… are you in great pain?"_

"_It hurts. I'll be fine." Malfoy said and groaned. "And you, how are you?"_

"_Me?" Ginny said surprised. Was this really The Draco Malfoy she knew? Since when had he started to care about other than himself? "I'm fine. But you, you can't be alright, right? you're…kind of…not normal."_

"_Yeah?" He said and laughed that laugh again, it was a laughter Ginny really could be used to. "why, is my leg gone? It sure feels that way. You don't know me Weasley, how can you tell I'm acting strange?"_

"_Your just not acting like you usually do. You haven't said anything mean about me and my family yet for example."_

"_Look Weasel, if that's how you prefer me, fine. But right now I'm in too much of a pain to be rude to anyone right now! Please sod off, will you."_

"_I…I'm sorry…I didn't meant…"_

_"It's okay, gi…Weasley. Hey, are you going to try for your Quidditch team this year? You were good that match you played last year."_

"_Well, I am… but not as a seeker. I could never be better than Harry, but I'd like to be a chaser though."_

_- _

…and so we talked the whole night, about everything and nothing, until Madame Pomfrey came next morning and let us leave the hospital wing."

"Gin, I don't understand. What has all this to do with…"

"Did I tell you I was finished? Let me continue. We didn't talk anymore to each other, but I still noticed a change in Draco. He left me alone, he even nodded towards me sometimes, when no one could see it that is. And I had even begun to like him, you might remember that I even defended him sometimes. I had no idea what had happened to me, why _he_ of all people was the one stuck in my mind. But one day I got a letter…

-

_Ginny,_

_Imust to talk to you_

_Meet me by the big oak tree in 10 minutes._

_I'll wait 10 more minutes and if you're not there by then, I assume you don't want to meet me._

_/ D. M _

_Ginny read the letter over and over again, she read it all until she realized she was late and if she didn't hurried he'd leave. She ran from the great hall out to the grounds to the big oak where Draco, as he'd written, stood leaning against the tree with a smirk on his face._

"_I was just leaving." He said as she stopped and gasped for air. "But I knew you'd come." _

"_I hear you've got your confidence back Malfoy." Ginny answered and approached him. "So, what's on your mind?"_

"_I heard you made it to the Quidditch team." he said ," Congratulations Weasley."_

"_Er…Thank you, I guess." She was stunned, had Draco sent that letter just to congratulate her? "So… "_

"_You want to go for a stroll? It's a lovely day."_

_Ginny stared at the boy in front of her who was giving her a crooked smile. He was so…sweet and she just couldn't deny his demand. So, she took his hand and let him lead her the way. _

_It indeed was a beautiful day; The sun was shining through the branches of the trees and the owls was flying back and forth around the school behind them. And Ginny, she was really having the time of her life; She and Draco was talking and laughing and just enjoying their time together. But finally, she had to ask him the question that had been lingering on her mind all since she'd read the letter Draco sent her._

"_Draco?" She asked and stopped, making him turn around against her with a confused look in his eyes. "We have been strolling around here for hours now. Don't misunderstand me, I've really enjoyed it, but…why did you wanted to see me in thefirst place?"_

"_Why?" Draco mumbled and looked down in the grass as if he'd seen something very interesting down there. "I… I just like your company." _

_Ginny raised her one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side._

"_I feel good when I'm with you Ginny. I've never felt like this before when being with someone. The thing is…oh mother of Merlin. I've fallen for you Weasley!" He bursted out and looked at her chocked face with his silver sparkling eyes. "Well," he continued, "It's said, I guess you want me to leave." He turned around and started to walk away. Ginny slowly began to realize what'd just happened._

"_But," she suddenly exclaimed, making Draco stop. "You're a Malfoy, Malfoys don't have any hearts!" _

"_Well, this one have." Draco answered and returned to her just to grab her hand and put it on his chest. "See? It beats for you." _

_He smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around her until they were so near each other they could hear the others slightest breath. _

"_Can I kiss you?" Draco whispered and ran his fingers through her long dark-red hair.

* * *

_

**1st chapter...Hope you like it!**

**Review if so, or if there's something you think I should change.**

**/Honey**


	2. chapter 2

**_I still don't own anything.

* * *

_**

"Wait. One. Second. You…and Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry whispered and glanced worried towards Ginny's brothers, he knew how much they all hated Malfoy and everything in his way. Luckily, they were all out except the twins and Bill.

"Yes me… and _The_ Draco Malfoy." Ginny answered and sighed. "Can you imagine my face when he announced his love? It was unreal, and yet it was wonderful. Please Harry don't freak out! You got to believe me when I say, that Draco isn't who you think he is. You know, I was so surprised when I realised who I saw in him."

"Who, Snape?"

"No Harry, not Snape, but you. Believe it or not but he's just like you."

Ginny saw that Harry was in real doubt, and she didn't blame him for it. It took long even for her, although she loved Draco, to _really_ trust him and believe that the way he was acting was how he really was. But yet she was relieved, Harry seemed to accept it.

"So," Harry said, his fingers playing with her hair, just as Draco's always did. "How long were you two dating?"

"Until a week ago." Ginny answered and smiled as Harry's eyes enlarged. "Yes, for almost 2,5 years, it's a long time. We managed to keep our relationship secret, knowing that if it came out, both of us would be living in a hell. We had our secret spots were we met, mostly during the nights. And we owled each other several times per day. When you all graduated, we kept in touched in the same way, the only difference was that I was the only one sneaking out and that he waited for me."

"So, what happened," Harry asked looking very concerned. "why did you break up?"

"I… We had a fight. I told him something… Oh Harry, I was so happy and I thought he would be as glad as I was. But he… went crazy. He stormed away an hour later after blaming everything on me, saying that… that he never wanted to, to see me again."

Ginny burst out to tears and threw herself into Harry's arms. Harry just held her tight and kept on telling her everything was going to be alright, he knew this was the only thing he could do to help her. None of them really noticed how everything went quiet and how eyes were fixed on them, the only one who didn't really seemed to notice them was Hermione, she just nodded and went out in the kitchen, knowing her fiancé would be able to comfort Ginny. Mrs Weasley, though, didn't seem to agree. "Ginny honey," She yelled and ran to them, trying to grab her daughter in her arms. "What's wrong dear? Please, tell Mum!"

"Mother," Ginny whispered, she had managed to stop crying and was, with a little help from Harry, wiping her wet eyes. "I, it's nothing, I'm fine now."

Her mother didn't looked very convinced, but she had no time to protest, because in the very same moment the outer door flung open and Charlie came in, carrying a body in his arms. Behind him came Percy holding a furious Ron in his arms. A chaos came up all until Hermione returned into the living room; Her eyes widened as she saw the limp body on the sofa, and both Harry who held Ginny and stopped her from try to see what was going on, and Ginny saw the anger grew in Hermiones eyes.

"RON WEASLEY!" She yelled and pointed at the red faced young man who was still being held by Percy. "YOU…..What have you DONE?"

"And I'm going to marry her…" Harry mumbled to Ginny.

"Can you please take the children out of here, Fleur and Alexia?" Hermione said as she kneeled by the sofa. "Not good, not at all…" she said to herself and sighed. "Charlie, can you please tell me what happened?"

"We had just chopped the wood and were about to bring it in… When _he _suddenly was there. Ron went crazy, he sent some spells I've never even heard before on him…"

"Didn't he defend himself?"

"I…no, actually, he didn't."

"LET ME GO!" Ron hissed, still trying to get loose. "Let me go and I'll kill him! That filthy BASTARD, he's a shame of the whole wizard world!"

It wasn't until then Ginny managed to figure it all out. She twisted herself out of Harrys arms and ran to the sofa were the sight she'd dreaded made her sink to the floor.

"No," She whispered and shook her head. "Ron…what have you done you…you. I hate you!" She crept to the sofa were she put her hands on Draco's chest, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hermione, what has he done with him?"

"I'm not really sure, I've never seen this before. I think we should take him to…" Hermione became quiet and looked down on Draco who was letting out a deep moan. He took a deep breath and the life seemed to come back to him. The grey eyes opened, filled with life as always, and fixed Ginny. He gave her a smirk. "You're still not convinced about that heart thing Weasley?"

"Malfoy, you git! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey, who's thrown a bucket of water over you? You're all wet." He laughed and sat up in the sofa inspecting the room with his eyes. "Well, it's not like Malfoy manor, but, I guess if you like to have no privacy at all and enjoy some dust in the corners, it's lovely. So, will you get me a eggnog or something. I'm all dried out."

Ginny looked at Draco, he was making himself at home looking as convinced only a Malfoy could. She turned her gaze to her family and trembled, they were all blood red in there faces, the anger was boiling in the air and she knew that if Harry and Hermione hadn't been there, they'd all exploded a long time ago. It was then she noticed that one of her brothers was missing. In the same moment she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her up on her feet. She turned around and find herself facing her youngest brother.

"Ginny, what is _This?"_ He hissed and gave Draco a glare.

"This, dear brother." Ginny answered calmly looking straight into his eyes. "Is Draco Malfoy, your dearest enemy I reckon."

"I know who he is! What I want you to tell me is why he's here!"

"Well, if you'll let me go, maybe I can find out."

Ron loosened his grip reluctantly and let Ginny turn around and kneeled in front of Draco. "So," she said. "what do you want _Malfoy_?"

"Ouch, that hurt, _Weasley_."

"I'm waiting…" she crossed her arms and gave Draco the look she knew he couldn't stand. And just as she'd thought, it gave results; He sighed and looked deep into her eyes with a look she'd never seen before; he looked so truthful.

"Ginny," he said softly. "I'm so sorry, please forgive …"

"Excuse me? You're bursting in here, insulting my home and my family, and you want me to forgive you?"

"Well, actually, I _had_ planned to take the front door. I was even going to knock, really. But your dear brothers stopped me as you might know." He turned to Ron. "Did you really think your silly spells would do me any harm Weasel? Wouldn't you know a Malfoy makes sure he's protected against wizards like you?"

"Wait a minute." Ginny whispered. "The parchment!"

"Yes, it has protected my family for ages. You can't reckon what I went trough to steel it for you." He gave the surprised Ginny a smirk. "Where was I? Oh right; I'm sorry. Gin, I don't know what happened, why I freaked out. But I know, that I haven't slept one second since…well you know."

"Remind me?" Ginny said with a teasing tone in her voice. She took his hand and squeezed it tight. Draco didn't seem to notice that she was teasing him. "…Since I said I never wanted to see you again…I'm so, so sorry, that's all I can say. If you want me to find more words I'll have to make them up myself…"

"Draco, hush, I understand; you're sorry. I could forgive you, but not if you still want me to…"

"No, I don't, no not at all! I…I got scared Ginny, really scared. I didn't think I was ready, but this week I realized that I am. I told my parents this morning and they threw me out."

Ginny was taken aback. He'd told his parents? She nodded and rose to face her family. "You heard him, he's hear to tell me he's sorry and asking me to forgive him." She said and looked them all in their eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Her mother bellowed and approached her daughter. "What does this mean young girl?"

"I'm sorry? Well, it means you…"

"Don't try to be funny Miss! Spit it out, we're _all_ ears."

Ginny glanced from one of her family member to another and swallowed, then she turned to Harry who nodded definite. She opened her mouth slowly, and in the same second she felt a familiar hand grab hers. The confidence flowed into her and she knew just what to say. "I love him Mother." She whispered watching her family almost faint. Mrs Weasley opened her mouth. "No Mum, I know what you're about to say, but I don't want to hear it. I will not discuss this, not with anyone of you." She sighed. "I guess I'm not wanted here anymore. Come Draco, lets leave."

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" Draco said and gave her a hug as they trudged through the deep snow on their way from the house. "I _can't_ bloody believe it." 

"I love you more than anything else, and right know I believe _us_ are more important than the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

"You're completely right. Hey pumpkin, I've got a surprise for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, a Christmas present. Close your eyes and apparate yourself with me."

Ginny did as he said and very soon she stood indoors and felt the warmth spread around her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hall. Draco smiled and took her hand and lead her out in a big living room where a table was set for two.

"Draco, where are we?" Ginny asked stunned. "I… I don't understand?"

"This, is Enchanted Alley number 3." Draco answered and showed her to the table which was weighed down with Christmas food. "You know I'm not a good cook so I hope this, from La Fée, will do." He looked at the stunned Ginny with a shy grin, waiting for her reaction.

"I…wha…who…encha…?" Ginny stuttered, everyone of her thoughts coming out at the same time. She closed her eyes and composed herself. "Enchanted Alley? Draco _what_ are we doing at London's finest street? And this food, La fée? Are you crazy? It must have cost a fortune."

"Well," Draco said and kneeled down opposite to Ginny. "To answer your first question; here, read it." He gave her a parchment.

_**Dear Mr Malfoy,**_

_**I do hereby announce that the property at Enchanted Alley number 3 has, as you wished, being ascribed to the names you asked for and is thereby owned by**_

_**Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**And**_

_**Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**With Family.**_

_**I hope you will enjoy your new home.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Mr. Jeremiah Haven**_

"I bought it three months ago." Draco said as Ginny looked up with an astonished look. "I can change it if you want to, but Gin, it would be an honour if you wanted to live here, with me."

"Oh, Draco." Ginny cupped his face in her hands. "How could I deny?" She leaned forwards and kissed him slightly. "and what about the food?" She continued.

"You are indeed a Weasley." Draco said disappointed. "I know the owner, he gave me a fair price." he lied and sat down on his chair next to Ginny. "Lets eat now."

It didn't took long before every single crumb was eaten, so they cuddled up in each armchair in front of the warming fireplace and sat there all quiet, just watching each other. If someone had seen them there he would probably thought they were two statues, right to the moment when a snow white owl came flying in trough one of the windows.

"Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed and grabbed the parchment from the owl. "Draco, give her something to eat please." She said as she opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_It has finally quiet down here after a few hours, Ron is still outrageous of course, but the others has calmed down._

_Right after you two left Mrs Weasley fainted, nothing serious though, it was just from the stress. I'll put her on some anti stress potion and…Oh, sorry. Harry doesn't think I need to tell you that, and as always he's right._

_Anyways, we hope you are alright, both you and Draco. Ron wanted to burn your presents Ginny, but we managed to save them in last second. Just give us an address and we will transfer them there._

_Oh, and Ginny? I didn't have to time to ask you, but do you want to be my maid of honour at the wedding? I'd really appreciate that. I think you will get the more detailed invitation sometime next week, and of course Draco is invited too._

_Take care,_

_Love,_

_Harry and Hermione._

Ginny smiled and gave Draco the letter so that he could read it as she wrote an answer;

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_I'm happy to hear that my family are well under the circumstances._

_Please tell them that I love them very, very much. But I can't live without Draco, I just can't. You Hermione, know I've never believed in such silly thing as love at first sight and that there is one for everyone, but this time I had to give in. Draco is my other half, that's just the way it is._

_Well, enough of that. I'd really like to be your Maid of honour Hermione, it would be an Honour._

_Thank you for saving my gifts. And Harry, as you transfer them here, could you please do the same thing with my belongings (Hermione should know what I want with me). You see, Draco has asked me to move in here._

_Here comes my new address:_

_Enchanted Alley Number 3._

_My best wishes for the both of you,_

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny._

"Now it's done," she said as she rolled up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. "They will send my belongings here tomorrow. I can't believe it Draco, I really can't. It's too good to be truth."

"No. what is, is that you forgave me." Draco answered and put his arms around her waist. "Admit it now, you _do_ like that cardigan!"

Ginny looked down and laughed, but stopped quite abrupt when a thought crossed her mind. "Oh Draco," she whispered. "You know what this means? Our baby will grow up without any grandparents…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey honey, you are your parents only daughter, your brothers only sister and the youngest sibling too. They'll talk to you again. We've got 9 months, right?"

"Something like that, yes."

"You know what?" Draco continued and gave her a smile. "I've got another surprise for you."

He pulled her trough the apartment until they reached a door where he stopped. "Go on," he said, "Open it."

She gave Draco a confused look as she put her hand on the handle and pressed it down. Slowly she opened the door. The sight that met her took her aback, this had surely been a night full of surprises, but this was above her imagination.

"You've…have…_you_?"

"Yes." Draco answered and showed her into the room. "I wanted to show you that I'm really serious, that I'm ready for a family."

He had decorated a room for their baby, the baby she was expecting. Ginny had never seen a more beautiful baby room in her entire life. Not that she'd seen many, but still. The walls were painted in vanilla white and light green that went with the sheets in the petite bed in the middle of the room. By the wall on the opposite of the door he'd placed two bookshelves and filled them with books and toys and just in the corner on her left stood an old wore down rocking chair. Ginny let out a slight squeal.

"If you don't like it I can…" Draco began, but were interrupted by Ginny.

"Like it? Oh no Draco, I _love_ it!" she exclaimed and threw herself into Draco's arms kissing him deeply until they had to separate due to the lack of air. Ginny smiled mischievously and leaned forwards so that her mouth was next to Draco's ear. "Hey Mr Malfoy?" she whispered and ran a hand trough his hair. "What about showing me _our_ bedroom now?"

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Oh, it's finished and I will not add any more chapters to it. But if you want to know what will happen to them you maybe should read, first´'I will, I do', and then 'If you could only see'.**

**Reviews aregood!**

**Kisses / Honey**


End file.
